THE SPITE -- KYUMIN FANFICTION
by Dika137
Summary: CHAP 2 UP ! Summary : 'Jika aku bukan namja baik-baik aku sudah 'memakan'mu Lee sungmin.' 'Aku tahu kau namja baik-baik karena aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan namja yang tidak baik.' Kyuhyun meringis seraya menatap sejata laras pendek di tangannya. 'Aku bahkan calon pembunuh ilegal Lee Sungmin'
1. Chapter 1

**Author :** Gustianti Mahardika

**Rating : T+**

**Genre :** Romances + Comfort + Hurt + Action + little kekerasan (?).

**Cast : .Kyumin**

**Warning : **Au, Typo (mengingat saya ratunya para typo ) , alur kecepatan ,EYD yang tidak sesuai dengan ejaan yang berlaku , sedikit membosankan ,namun hanya niat menghibur semata . dan karakter yang jauh dari sifat dan kenyataan .Hanya Fanfiction belaka.

Annyoung . Dika author baru di FFN. Segala macam keanehan yang ada mohon di maafkan. Dika masih baru jadi masih butuh pendapat apakah ini FF layak di terbitkan. Sebelumnya FF ini sudah di terbitin di FB + WP. Mungkin yang kedua baru di sini, tapi liat respon dulu ya

Mohon bantuannya sunbaenim..

GS ! NOT LIKE NOT READ !

—**KYUMIN—-**

"Di antara 1 triliun manusia yang Tuhan ciptakan. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan kita. Menyatukan aku dan Kamu"

Matahari memang merupakan sang surya. Ciptaan Tuhan yang berdiri agung tak tergantikan. Bagai sang raja yang selalu menjadi panutan para rakyatnya. Begitu angkuh dan tak ingin tergantikan. Merasa raja dunia dengan sinar keemasannya.

Tapi itu memang matahari. Memang raja dunia. Dan memang sang surya untuk manusia. Walau banyak orang yang tidak mau mengakui dan menyebutnya sombong. Tapi percayalah dia memang pantas menyandar gelar itu. Gelar sebagai satu-satunya sumber energy untuk manusia. Gelar yang walau tak mau di akui tetaplah sumber kehidupan manusia selain – Air tentunya.

Bila mengatakan matahari ibarat cinta itu tentu berlebihan. Apa matahari sebegitu pentingnya? Atau cinta yang begitu penting?. Tapi percayalah. Matahari dan cinta sama-sama penting. Dua hal yang berbeda itu walau tidak mau di akui pasti sangat di butuhkan manusia. Mampu membutakan manusia bahkan membunuh manusia.

Jika kita terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar matahari tanpa pelindung dan air. Tentu kematian akan datang menjemput dengan begitu mudahnya. Walau terasa aneh tapi percayalah itu sama dengan cinta. Jika kau terlalu mencintai hingga membutakan semuanya, Kau benar-benar akan merasakan yang namanya cinta membunuhmu.

Namun seperti matahari yang memberi kehidupan. Cinta juga memberi kebahagiaan. Hanya butuh sebuah kasih sayang dan keberanian. Pengorbanan dan ketelusan. Begitu sederhana namun mematikan.

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Aku menyukai filosofi tentang matahari. Begitu agung dan angkuh dalam waktu bersamaan. Begitu di benci dan begitu di butuhkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Begitu indah dan juga mematikan"

Gadis manis itu tersenyum manis. Tersenyum? Lebih pantas di katakan jika gadis cantik itu menyeringai. Sesekali menendang pasir putih yang di pijakinya dan berlari menuju barat. Ke sebuah tepian dengan permainan ombak.

"Yey~. Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati keindahan ini tanpa hambatan. Tanpa pengawal. Tanpa kawasan dan yang paling penting aku sendiri tanpa orang lain. Hanya aku sendiri"

Suara jernih itu terdengar riang. Melonjak-lonjak-kan tubuh mungilnya senang dan kembali kealam sadarnya. Menatap sang matahari yang begitu angkuh di ufuk barat. Memancarkan sinar kemerahannya pada langit biru yang kini ikut berwarna merah. Warna biru itu kini terganti. Terganti karena matahari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Dan kembali beranjak ke peraduannya sebelum kembali menjadi raja esok pagi.

"Sunset yang sempurna~"

Gadis cantik itu berdesis kagum. Menatap matahari di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Sosok cantik dengan mata kelinci itu tanpak bersinar. Bukan seperti itu, melainkan mata kelincinya yang berbinar. Berbinar semangat dan sarat akan kebahagiaan. Dia mengaguminya. – Matahari yang terbenam.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal di hukum appa asal bisa melihat ini. Oh Tuhan~. Ini begitu agung"

Lengkungan dari sepasang bibir shape M itu begitu indah. Tertarik begitu sempurnanya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Mata yang mengerjap kagum dan helaan nafas yang sekali-kali terdengar bagai sebuah simfoni indah di senja sore itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri ahjussi~"

Gadis cantik itu terusik. Memejamkan matanya malas dan kembali mencoba focus untuk menatap sang surya yang ada di hadapannya. Menghela nafas pelan berharap segala keributan yang menurutnya mengganggu itu dapat pergi. Membiarkannya tenang untuk kembali melakukan hal yang di sukainya. – mengagumi keindahan matahari.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti yang kau khawatirkan choi~"

Dan gadis cantik itu kembali menghela nafas berat. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari agung dengan sinar kemerahan yang ada di hadapannya ke sumber suara yang mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku sudah menemukannya~"

Gadis cantik itu bergeming. Menatap sesosok namja yang tampak menatap ke sang surya juga. Menatap matahari angkuh itu dengan sebuah benda elektronik yang menempel di telingannya. Menggerutu dan sesekali mengangguk seakan orang yang di ajak berbicara akan dapat melihatnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Jangan khawatirkan aku~"

Dengan gerutuan yang tidak jelas namja tampan itu menekan beberapa tombol. Menatap ponsel canggih itu dan melemparnya ke laut luas di hadapannya. Melemparnya bagai melempar sebuah batu. – Tanpa beban.

"Mengagumkan~"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap sosok yang sama sekali belum menyadari kehadirannya itu dengan senyuman kagum. Kagum? Kau akan setuju jika sudah mendengarkan penjabaran tentang sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia mengagumkan~"

Okey. Gadis cantik itu kembali memujinya. Bahkan mengabaikan -matahari- sang surya favoritenya untuk menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang kini menurutnya tak kalah agung dengan sang sumber energy.

"Dia berdiri angkuh. Menatap matahari dengan sama dalamnya. Seolah menyelami keindahan sinar keemasan itu dengan tatapan yang hanya terfokus pada matahari itu. Mengabaikan sekeliling bahkan mengabaikan sesosok gadis cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari tubuhnya"

"Dia begitu tinggi. Dengan baju kaos hitam yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya yang walau terbilang kurus tetap saja indah. Begitu tegap dengan beberapa otot yang terlihat jika namja tampan itu menarik nafas"

"Dia begitu tampan. Dan benar-benar sangat tampan. Kulit putih pucat yang terlihat begitu indah saat sinar keemasan matahari terbenam menyinari tubuhnya membuat sosok itu benar-benar sama agungnya dengan sang matahari."

"Bibir tebal yang terkatup rapat. Hidung mancung yang terlihat begitu angkuhnya terpasang indah di wajah tampan itu. Sepasang pipi walau tak terlihat chubby tetap saja menggemaskan. Dan sepasang mata seindah Matahari. Begitu bercahaya dan memberikan ketenangan"

"A-aku terpesona~"

Gadis cantik itu berbisik tak percaya. Menautkan kedua tangannya gelisah dan masih menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan lagi matahari angkuh itu, Melainkan sesosok namja dengan balutan jeans hitam dan baju kaos itu.

Gadis cantik itu mengerjap tak percaya. Merasa gugup. Gelisah. Takut. Senang dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Menatap mata tajam yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Saling tatap begitu saja tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah. Hanya saling melemparkan tatapan tanpa ada yang ingin mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Gadis cantik itu tersentak. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan sontak mengayunkan kedua tangannya. Menggerakkannya cepat dengan wajah gugup.

"Mianhae~"

Gadis cantik itu membungkuk sopan. Membuat namja tampan itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya bingung sebelum melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan gadis cantik yang masih terpaku itu.

"Dia benar-benar mengagumkan Tuhan. Sangat~"

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh pergi~"

Gadis cantik bernama sungmin itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Berlari meninggalkan lemusion mewahnya yang terparkir begitu saja di tengah jalan. Berlari menyebrang jalan dan benar-benar mengabaikan berbagai klakson mobil yang terpaksa berhenti secara mendadak.

"Kejar gadis nakal itu atau kalian mau di bunuh presdir Lee"

Sesosok yeoja cantik dengan kemeja hitam itu berseru dingin. Membuat namja-namja berseragam dan berjas hitam itu membungkuk sopan dan akhirnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis cantik tadi – Sungmin.

"Aish. Kenapa sungmin semakin gila. Jika begini kami bisa di pecat~"

Yeoja cantik itu mendesah frustasi. Menatap namja-namja berseragam rapi itu yang tengah berlari mengejar sesosok yeoja yang walau tidak mau di akuinya sangat menggemaskan karena berlari dengan wajah riangnya.

"Pemilihan sebentar lagi tapi dia malah semakin liar—"

"Ming~, Aku frustasi. Kau harus tahu itu"

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Nona Lee jangan lari"

Sungmin semakin terkekeh. Menarik rok selututnya dan berlari menerobos pejalan kaki. Mengabaikan teriakan histeris orang yang terjatuh karenanya dan lebih memilih mempercepat langkahnya. Berbelok pada sebuah kawasan elit yang tampak mulai sepi.

"Nona !"

Sungmin semakin tertarik. Mengabaikan bulir-bulir keringat yang kini benar-benar membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Tidak hanya wajah, tapi hampir seluruh tubuh gadis cantik itu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. aku harush.. kemanha .. hosh.."

Sungmin melemahkan kedua telapak tangannya. Menjadikan tangan lentik itu untuk mengipasi seluruh wajahnya yang kini benar-benar seksi karena berkeringat.

"Gotcha~"

Gadis cantik itu menyeringai puas. Berlari mendekati sebuah mobil melatik hitam yang tampak terparkir rapi di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Menarik pintu mobil bagian belakang itu dengan mulutnya yang kini berkomat-kamit membaca do'a.

Sreet~

Gadis cantik itu melotot tak percaya. Menatap beberapa pengawalnya yang kini mulai berbelok memasuki gang yang sama dengannya. Bergerak cepat dan akhirnya sungmin dapat merasakan nyamannya kursi mobil melatik itu.

"Siapapun izinkan aku menumpang sementara di sini~"

**~ Kyumin ~**

Brak !

Pintu mobil melatik itu terbanting sempurna. Membuat gadis cantik yang tadinya tertidur nyaman di job belakang kini terlonjak kaget seketika.

"OMO!"

Dua manusia itu berujar bersamaan. Saling tatap dengan mata yang sama-sama melotot. Saling tatap dengan tampang tidak percaya. Dan saling tatap dengan wajah bodoh kompak mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?"

Lagi-lagi dua manusia itu berujar bersamaan. Benar-benar sangat –Kompak.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di mobilku nona~"

Gadis cantik itu meringis. Memasang wajah polosnya dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Menatap namja tampan yang masih menatapnya horror itu dengan kedipan imut. Memasang wajah polos ter-ampuhnya.

"A-aku hanya numpang bersembunyi. Sungguh"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Menunjuk pintu mobil dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Keluar jika kau benar-benar tidak ada niat buruk dengan mobilku"

"Yak ! aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan mobilmu tuan~"

Sang namja menggeleng tak peduli. Melangkah keluar dan berjalan tepat di samping gadis manis itu, membuka pintu mobil itu gusar dan menunjuk jalan keluar dengan senyum dingin.

"Jangan usir aku. Izinkan aku menumpang untuk hari ini saja tuan. Aku mohon~"

Bagai bosan namja tampan itu menggeleng tak peduli. Masih menunjuk pintu keluar dengan kesan angkuhnya.

"Keluarlah dari mobilku segera. Sekarang"

Gadis cantik itu semakin menggeleng. Menarik rok selutut itu dan berjalan menyebrangi pemisah antara job depan dan belakang. Mendudukkan dirinya tak peduli di samping kemudi. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget namja tampan itu.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari mobilku sekarang noona"

Gadis cantik itu semakin menggeleng. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat suara-suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara para pengawalnya.

"Yak keluar sekarang ju—"

"Permisi~. Apa anda melihat seorang gadis berlari ke arah sini? Dia cantik. Mungil. Memakai pakaian pink dengan rok biru selutut. Apa anda melihatnya?"

Namja tampan itu terdiam kaku. Menatap gadis cantik yang berusaha menyembunyikan diri dalam mobilnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dingin sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Menjalankan mobilnya acuh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maafkan aku. Dan Terimah kasih~"

Namja tampan itu kembali menghentikan mobilnya. Menatap tajam gadis cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah polos yang benar-benar menipu.

"Keluar dari mobilku sekarang~"

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng. Menatap tak gentar namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah menyelamatkan seseorang dari lubang buaya jika akhirnya kau mengantar dia ke kandang macan"

Namja tampan itu mengernyit tak suka. Menatap gadis cantik itu dengan wajah super dinginnya. Namun bukan sungmin namanya jika gadis cantik itu gentar.

"Setidaknya selamatkan aku sepenuhnya. Jangan setengah-setengah"

"Dasar aneh. Keluar diari mobilku sekarang atau kau mau aku menyeretmu keluar"

Sungmin terpaku. Memajukan bibir M itu beberapa inci. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan memohonnya. Memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dengan matanya yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon untuk hari ini selamatkan aku. Besok setelah aku aman aku akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Aku mohon~"

Namja tampan itu tertegun. Merasa muak karena dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Merasa muak Karena tahu dia kalah dengan permohonan gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Kau mau aku antar kemana? Sebutkan dan setelah itu biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri~"

"Ke rumahmu. Apa boleh?"

Sungmin meringis. Menatap namja tampan yang tampak menatapnya seolah akan memakannya bulat-bulat. Memasang kembali wajah menyedihkan dengan mata kelincinya yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau gila. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku membawamu ke rumahku. Tidak akan pernah terjadi nona. Jadi sebutkan dimana sekarang kau tinggal"

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Benarkah?"

"Kau fikir kau siapa hingga aku harus menganalmu hah? Artis? Atau anak presiden?"

Gadis cantik itu tertegun. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Menatap namja tampan dengan balutan kaos itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia tidak mengenalnya? Tidak mengenal seorang Lee sungmin. Yang benar saja.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa? Dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan terpesonamu itu"

Sungmin terkikik. Membungkam bibir mungilnya sebelum mengangguk percaya. — hanya alasan. Percayalah.

"Apa kau bukan orang korea? Atau kau pendatang"

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas gusar. Menjalankan kembali mobil mewah itu membela jalanan seoul yang tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Aku orang korea tapi tidak tinggal di korea. Jadi berhentilah menganggap dirimu terkenal nona. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu"

Sungmin kembali mem-pautkan kedua bibir mungilnya. Memajukan bibir merah itu dengan gaya –Aku cemberut.

"Tapi setidaknya kita pernah bertemu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng santai. Semakin membuat yeoja cantik itu melotot kesal. Bahkan bibir itu sudah akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Tatap aku setidaknya Mr. sun~"

Namja tampan itu menghentikan mobilnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dan menuruti perkataan gadis cantik itu. Menatap mata bening yang tengah melotot itu dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Deg~

Sepasang mata indah itu tertegun. Saling tatap dengan gaya tarik menarik antar keduanya. Mata kelinci itu meredup. Mata kelinci yang tadinya menatap tajam itu kini melembut dan tertarik untuk menatap mata tajam yang tengah menatapnya tak kalah lembutnya. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang meng-ekspresikan kekaguman masing-masing sekarang.

Petir yang menandakan akan turunnya hujan itu tidak mengusik sama sekali kegiatan kedua sejoli itu untuk saling tatap. Saling menyelami dan saling menikmati keindahan mata masing-masing. Saling bertaut walau hanya sebuah tatapan.

Sungmin mengerjap gelisah. Ingin memejamkan matanya saat namja tampan itu semakin mendekat. Semakin menipiskan kedua wajah mereka. Mengerjap gelisah saat merasakan wajah tampan itu kini ada di hadapannya. Hanya terjarakkan oleh kedua hidung mancung mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Kapan aku pernah melihatmu~"

Sungmin tertegun. Bulu kuduknya serasa meremang karena merinding. Namja tampan itu. Namja tampan itu berujar dengan sangat lembutnya. Membuat gadis cantik itu semakin salah tingkah dengan jerat terpesona yang semakin dalam. Semakin mengagumi namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Kita bertemu di Jeju. Saat matahari terbenam~"

Hening. Kedua sejoli itu kembali sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Saling tatap tanpa ada yang berniat mengalah dan memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Begitu terpesona dengan kedua mata indah di hadapan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sungmin kembali tertegun. Namja tampan itu kembali berujar dengan nada lembutnya. Membuat yeoija cantik itu semakin terjerat dan jujur saja semakin terpesona dengan namja tampan bermata tajam di hadapannya.

"Mengenalmu dan err~ mungkin berteman denganmu~"

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Membuat kedua hidung mancung yang bersentuhan itu tergesek menciptakan sensasi tersendiri untuk kedua sejoli itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin~ aku jatuh cinta denganmu"

Kedua bibir itu tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman miring. Dengan kerjapan mata lembut, namja tampan itu menjauh. Memisahkan dan kembali memberi jarak untuk mereka berdua bernafas normal. Percayalah mereka sama-sama bernafas dengan tidak normal.

"Kau terlalu naif~"

"Aku tidak naïf. Aku memang menyukaimu. Yah~ walau kau pasti tidak menyukaiku"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Menggenggam erat stir mobil di hadapannya dan kembali menatap gadis cantik yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu walau aku ingin menyukaimu~"

Bibir mungil berbentuk M itu merekah. Tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan mata bening yang kini tampak semakin berbinar.

"Kau juga menyukaiku? Secepat itu"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan. Menjalankan kembali mobil mewah itu dan berlalu menerebos air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Mengabaikan teriakan gadis cantik yang kini kembali ke sifat awalnya. – pemberontak.

"Diam atau aku memang akan menurunkanmu di tengah jalan~"

"Kau tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu padaku~"

"Mau bukti?"

Gadis cantik itu mengerucut imut. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke sandaran mobil. Menatap intens namja tampan yang tampak mengemudi dengan focus.

"Aku benar-benar mengagumimu~"

Namja tampan itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Mengabaikan tatapan lembut yang masih setia menghujaninya. Tapi percayalah~. Jantung namja tampan itu berdesir hangat.

"Siapa namamu? Tidak lucu kan jika aku menyukai seseorang tapi namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Bisa-bisa aku di anggap aneh~"

"Kau memang aneh~. Bukan di anggap lagi"

"Yak !"

Namja tampan itu terkekeh. Dan sungmin benar-benar terpaku. Dia-. dia begitu mempesona bahkan ketika terkekeh mengerikan begitu.

"Kyuhyun~"

"Nde?"

"Namaku kyuhyun gadis aneh~"

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Menganggukan kepalanya puas dengan senyuman yang masih terhias indah di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku sungmin. Lee sungmin kyuhyunie~"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama jelek itu gadis aneh"

Sungmin menggeleng tak peduli. Dan menghabiskan perjalanan panjang mereka dengan teriakan sungmin yang membahana. Melupakan bahwa namja tampan itu tidak mengizinkan sungmin ikut bersamanya tadi.

"Kyuhyunie~"

"Kyuhyunie~.. Aaa~ aku menyukaimu~"

`"Yak ! diamlah gadis aneh~"

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Di mana sungmin?"

Manusia-manusia ber-jas rapi itu membungkuk bersama. Menunduk takut menghadapi tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari namja paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

"Dimana sungmin eunhyuk-ssi"

Gadis cantik yang di panggil eunhyuk itu membungkuk sopan. Menatap mata tajam yang menatapnya dalam itu dengan pandangan tenang.

"Mianhamnida Presdir. Dia berhasil kabur lagi hari ini~"

Namja paruh baya itu kembali menggeleng tak percaya. Memijit pelipisnya yang kini terasa berat. Menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya yang kini mulai renta di makan usia pada sofa yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang di suruh menjaga putrinya itu. Putri satu-satunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Eunhyuk kembali membungkuk sopan.

"Tadi ketika perjalanan menuju pusat pelatihan nona Lee mengatakan ingin membeli air minum di persimpangan. Jadi kami semua berhenti dan mengikuti kemauan nona Lee. Tapi~"

"Tapi kesempatan itu di jadikannya sebagai alasan untuk kabur. Begitu eunhyuk-ssi?"

Eunhyuk kembali membungkuk sopan.

"Mianhamnida Presdir. Kami akan mencarinya lagi dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama~"

Kangin. Namja paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. Memejamkan matanya dan kembali membiarkan beberapa orang itu melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ming~. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat jantung appa berdetak hebat. Hari pelantikan sebentar lagi dan tentu nyawamu benar-benar ter-Ancam dan dalam intaian bahaya~"

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Berhenti menatap benda-benda itu dengan bibirmu yang tidak bisa terkatup itu~"

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu sinis. Kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menatap beberapa pajangan yang begitu menarik hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan benda ini. Bahkan ini hanya ada 2 di dunia~"

Namja tampan itu tertegun. Menarik tangan sungmin yang ingin menyentuh benda panjang berwarna hitam yang di letakkannya begitu hati-hati di atas sebuah meja khusus.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya nona. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau benda ini hanya di produksi dua buah di dunia"

Sungmin terkekeh angkuh. Kembali mengitari rumah minimalis itu dengan pandangan kagum. Begitu rapi. Elegan. Menarik dan tentu saja misterius. Begitu persis dengan sikap pemiliknya bukan.

"Ayahku juga memilikinya satu di rumah~. Tapi seperti kau, Ayahku juga melarangku menyentuhnya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masih mengikuti langkah gadis cantik tiu dengan sebuah handuk yang masih ada di tangannya.

"itu buatan Rusia. M4A1 ext- Extension merupakan satu-satunya senjata M4A1 yang di buat lebih canggih dari M16A2 produksi sebelumnya. Lebih meningkatkan tingkat akurasinya hingga mampu menembak dengan jarak sejauh 300 meter tanpa meleset dengan 3 peluru sekaligus"

Sungmin mengangguk kagum. Kembali menatap senjata hitam itu dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Senjata itu benar-benar istemewa. Ayah menghadiahkan aku sebuah senjata yang tak kalah hebatnya. Namun tetap saja senjata yang kau sebutkan itu yang paling menarik minatku. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya kyu? Apa kau juga seorang Intel?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Menyerahkan selembar handuk putih itu pada gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu atau kau akan terserang demam nanti~"

Sungmin menatap handuk putih itu dengan senyuman merekah. Menyentuh handuk lembut itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Apa kau mulai mengkhawatirkan aku~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. Mendorong gadis cantik itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Teruslah bermimpi nona Lee. Dasar gadis aneh~"

Sungmin tersenyum nakal. Bukan masalah lagi panggilan gadis aneh untuknya. Bukanakh itu lebih terlihat seperti panggilan sayang kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kau tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana. Kau masih punya utang penjelasan benda-benda istimewa ini. Okey~"

"Aku tidak mengatakan Iya"

Kyuhyun bergedik acuh. Mengabaikan gadis cantik itu dan menatap benda hitam canggih yang ada di hadapannya. Menyentuhnya lembut dengan gerakan halus.

"Aku akan membunuhnya dengan senjata ini appa~. Dengan tanganku sendiri"

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Baju apa yang kau gunakan hah?"

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu dengan kening mengkerut bingung. Menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap pemanmpilannnya yang menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh. Kembali mendongak dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Apa ada yang aneh kyu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memakai baju yang pantas. Kenapa kau harus memakai baju kaos itu sedang di dalam lemariku banyak piama panjang Lee sungmin"

Sungmin mencibir santai. Mengibaskan baju kaos putih panjang yang di pakainya. Sebenarnya tidak panjang untuk ukuran pemakainya. Namun karena sungmin kita yang bertubuh mungil yang memakainya makanya terlihat begitu panjang hingga sebatas pahanya. Dan tentu saja meng-ekspos kaki mungilnya yang mulus tanpa cacat dan tidak tertutupi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan celana tidurku. Apa kau tidak takut masuk angin hah~"

Sungmin kembali menatap namja tampan itu malas. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk tepat di hadapan namja tampan itu. Menarik kedua kainya hingga bersila.

"Di sini tidak angin cho kyuhyun. Hanya ada AC yang menjadi pendingin. Dan itu bukan masalah untukku~"

"Yah. Tapi setidaknya kau harus memakai celana panjang untuk—"

"Untuk apa eumb~"

"Yak! Tentu saja untuk menutupi kaki bantetmu itu. Aish~"

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu dingin. Kaki bantet? Oh. Baru kali ini ada yang menghina kaki indahnya. Kaki yang begitu di irikan hampir seluruh gadis di korea. Dan yang benar saja. Namja tampan itu menghinanya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Jika kau terganggu cukup jangan memandangnya dan anggap tidak ada. Kenapa itu saja susah sekali menurutmu hah?"

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat. Menarik nafasnya frustasi saat lagi-lagi mata tajamnya ingin kaki putih tanpa cacat itu. Bukankah itu menyebalkan.

Sreeet~

"Tutupi kakimu dengan kain itu~"

"Yak ! aish~. Baiklah"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega. Sedikit bersyukur saat matanya tidak lagi ingin menatap kaki putih bersih nan mulus tadi. Mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap gadis cantik yang masih mengerucut di hadapannya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang marah~"

"Apa pedulimu."

"Tidak ada"

"Aish. Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menyukai namja menyebalkan sepertimu hah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mengambil kain putih yang tadi di lemparkan sungmin itu dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Melangkah mendekati gadis cantik itu dan menutupi kaki indah itu dengan lembut.

Jjangan mempertontonakan tubuh indahmu pada orang lain. Berikan kebahagiaan itu hanya untuk suamimu nanti~"

Sungmin tertegun. Menatap namja tampan itu salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang kini ebnar-benar memerah karena malu. Meremas erat ujung kain yang kini menghangatkan kakinya.

"Maaf~"

"Untuk?"

"Sikapku yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu maksudmu"

Kyuhyun memainkan tangannya santai. Menggeleng tak peduli dan kembali duduk tepat di hadapan gadis cantik itu. Hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja bening di tengah-tengah.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti tentang dunia seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seperti ini apa?"

"Dunia dengan suara senjata di dalamnya"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens namja tampan di hadapannya. Dan kembali mengutuk dirinya saat jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat.

"Ayahku seorang jenderal yang hebat. Sebagai anak satu-satunya beliau mendidikku untuk tidak takut pada dunia yang di hadapinya. Tapi bukannya takut aku malah begitu tertarik. Bahkan menolak keinginan beliau untuk menjadi seorang Intel sepertinya~"

"Kenapa menolaknya jika kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum."Karena aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari pada beliau. Seperti agen mata-mata CIA. Atau kalau perlu FBI yang berpusat di Amerika. Wow~ itu luar biasa bukan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Menatap gadis cantik itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak selembek yang aku bayangkan~"

"Lembek? Yang benar saja. Tidak ada sejarahnya keluarga Lee itu lembek"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan gadis cantik yang kembali focus menatap beberapa benda-benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Minumlah. Semoga cukup untuk menghangatkan gadis aneh sepertimu~"

Sungmin terkekeh. Memegang segelas cucu coklat itu dan meinumnya dengan perlahan. Mencari kehangatan dari sisi panas gelas di tangannya.

"Aku anggap panggilan gadis aneh adalah panggilan sayangmu kyu~"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Menatap lembut gadis cantik yang tampak focus dengan coklat di hadapannya. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan entah kenapa tersenyum manis sekarang.

"Kau satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku ini~"

"Benarkah? Hanya aku? Kau tidak berbohong"

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai dan ikut meminum coklat panas yang juga ada di tangannya.

"Aku benci kata Bohong"

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Walau merasa merinding juga saat mendengar untaian kata bohong yang tampak begitu tidak di inginkan.

"Yeojachingumu? Kakakmu? Adik atau mungkin ibumu. Apa mereka benar-benar belum pernah kesini. Kau tak tengah menipuku kan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai yeojachingu. Aku tidak mempunyai adik karena aku anak bungsu~"

"Lalu saudara atau mungkin ibumu?"

"Mereka berdua tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka disini karena mereka tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki mereka disini"

"Kau mengerikan. Kau mengatakan seolah ibu dan mungkin kakakmu telah meninggal. Mereka tidak meninggal bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai "Tidak. Tapi mereka tidak disini~"

"Apa aku terlalu banyak bertanya?"

"Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau begitu misterius dan membuatku semakin tertarik. Tentu saja~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dan entah kenapa dia kembali tersenyum walau hanya beruba sebuah seringaian.

"Aku tahu gadis aneh sepertimu tidak mungkin merasa bersalah"

"Ternyata kau tidak pelit bicara seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu. Wow~, berarti kau memiliki dua kepribadian yang mengagumkan Cho"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kembali meletakkan gelas coklatnya yang kini telah kosong.

"Dan kau? Bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Aku anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Lee. Ayahku seorang jendral yang bahkan sebentar lagi bakal naik pangkat lebih mungkin. Ibuku gadis manis biasa yang bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga"

"Kau menyayangi ibumu?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi malaikat sepertinya. Dan kau? Kau juga menyayangi ibumu bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Sangat menyayanginya~. Dan bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Oh. Tentu aku juga sayang padanya. Namun sifatnya yang terlalu protketif itu cukup mengangguku. Apalagi setelah ibuku menyusul Tuhan~"

"Maaf~"

Sungmin mengulum senyum manisnya. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan yang kali ini sangat lembut menurut namja tampan itu.

"Dia terlalu khawatir semenjak Umma harus menghadap Tuhan. Menjadikan aku sebagai prioritas utamanya dari apapun. Dan walau dia menyebalkan aku sangat menyayanginya~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita satu sama. Aku juga hidup tanpa orang tua. Maksudku aku kehilangan ayahku~"

"Maaf~"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum manisnya "Bukan salahmu. Jadi bisakah kita berhenti mengungkit sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Apa wanita idamanmu?"

"Yak ! berhentilah membuatku tertarik denganmu gadis aneh~"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya malas. "Apa salahnya menjawabnya hah?"

"Wanita seperti ibuku. Kau puas?"

-Dan sepertimu sekarang ming.

"Apa ibumu begitu luar biasa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Sangat luar biasa. Dan kau? Apa laki-laki idamanmu?"

"Bukan apa kyu. Tapi seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas. Mengabaikan gadis cantik yang kini terkekeh senang itu.

"Tentu aku akan menjawab sepertimu dan mungkin ayahku. Laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan tentu saja misterius"

"Jadi kalau aku tidak misterius kau tidak akan menyukaiku?"

"Oh. Kau berharap aku menyukaimu sangat dalam begitu?"

"Lupakan~"

Sungmin terkekeh. Menyibakkan kain putih yang sedari tadi menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan menyeretnya sembari berjalan mendekati namja tampan itu. Menududukkan dirinya di samping namja tampan itu dan mengabaikan teriakan protes yang berdengung manis di telinganya.

"Kau lebih menghangatkanku jika duduk berdampingan begini kyu~"

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Mengehntikan rontakannya dan menghela nafas gelisah saat merasakan kepala dengan wajah cantik itu kini menyandar nyaman di bahunya. Membuat seluruh nafasnya kini terganggu.

"Jika aku bukan namja baik-baik aku sudah memakanmu Lee sungmin~"

Sungmin terkekeh. Mendongakkan wajah cantiknya dan menatap lembut namja tampan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya itu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Karena aku hanya bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja baik-baik saja~"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap manik lembut itu sebelum meringis kecil.

'Aku bahkan calon pembunuh ming~'

**~ Kyumin ~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa masuk ke mobilku? Kau membobolnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut. Membuat namja tampan itu dapat merasakan kepala itu bergerak lembut di bahunya.

"Kau ceroboh hingga mobilmu tidak terkunci. Dan sepertinya itu jalan Tuhan yang mengizinkan aku untuk masuk ke mobilmu dan bertemu denganmu. Aku benar bukan?"

"Kau memang selalu ingin di anggap benar. Jadi, apa senjata hadiah dari ayahmu itu?"

"F 2000 EXT – Extension~"

"Kau berbohong. Yang benar saja?. Ayah segila apa yang memberikan putrinya senjata langka seperti itu"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu yang kini memberinya kehangatan.

"Ayahku memang gila. Hehe lebih tepatnya aku yang gila. Aku memaksa beliau memberikan aku hadiah senjata itu sebagai hadiah atas kelulusanku di universitas"

"Yah~. Sepertinya kau memang gila. Bagaimana bisa kau meminta senjata yang merupakan senjata untuk medan perang itu. Kau ingin ikut Wamil dan menjadi salah satu suka relawan begitu?"

Sungmin terkekeh. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memainkan kancing baju kemeja itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"F 2000 ext – Extension satu-satunya senjata terbaik yang di produksi oleh belgia. Senjata ini memiliki jarak pandang yang bahkan lebih jauh dari senjata M4A1 milikmu. Aku menginginkan senjata ini karena di lengkapi dengan laras yang panjang dan mempunyai akurasi yang tinggi dalam meng-investigasi target. Tapi yah~. Seperti katamu. Senjata ini hanya bisa di gunakan dalam medan perang~"

"Bodoh dan kau bukan hanya aneh ming. Senjata itu bahkan lebih berat Dari senjata manapun. Tidak bisakah kau menyadari kodratmu sebagai seorang wanita"

Sungmin terkekeh. Menggerakan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Membiarkan mata indah itu ber-istirahat.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku gadis gila yang menurutmu tidak lembek itu eumb. Jika begitu kau menyukaiku atau kau malah menghindariku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan lebih memilih mengusap lembut rambut panjang itu. Menikmati sensasi aneh setiap tangan kekarnya menyentuh rambut lembut itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan aku begitu kagum sekarang—"

"Kau mengejutkanku. Membuatku tidak percaya bahwa aku menemukan gadis sepertimu—"

"Terlihat begitu cengeng dan memberontak. Tapi kau malah gadis luar biasa—"

"Lee sungmin. Apa yang sekarang kau lakukan pada jantungku hah?"

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat. Menundukkan wajahnya dan mendapati gadis cantik itu tertidur nyaman di pundaknya. Mata beningnya yang tertutup lembut. Wajahnya yang terlihat polos dan sangat mengagumkan.

"Ku rasa aku yang gila Lee sungmin~"

Namja tampan itu berseru tak percaya. Mengangkat kepala itu lembut dan menggendong gadis cantik itu ala bridal style. Mengabaikan kain putih yang terjatuh hingga memperlihatkan paha putih mulus itu.

"Aku bukan laki-laki normal jika tidak menyerangmu ming. – tapi seperti katamu. Aku mungkin akan menjadi namja baik-baik untukmu~"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut. Membawa tubuh mungil itu merebah di atas tempat tidur. Menarik selimut tebal itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh gadis cantik itu sebats leher. Menatapnya lembut sebelum kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kau melupakan niatku untuk meneliti lebih jauh manusia kejam itu. Kau bahkan membuat gunung Es ku mencair. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan hah?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Menatap wajah lembut itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menipiskan jarak di antara mereka hingga bibir tebalnya dapat merasakan dinginnya bibir mungil itu. Membuat namja tampan itu gila hingga hampir membangunkan gadis cantik itu hanya karena tidak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk mencium lebih dalam gadis cantik itu.

"Aku yang gila jika begini Lee sungmin~"

**END or TBC**

**mind to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~The Spite~~**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Adventure, Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 2.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! GS ! No Plagiat !**

**Summary : 'Jika aku bukan namja baik-baik aku sudah 'memakan'mu Lee sungmin.'**

'**Aku tahu kau namja baik-baik karena aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan namja yang tidak baik.'**

**Kyuhyun meringis seraya menatap sejata laras pendek di tangannya.**

'**Aku bahkan calon pembunuh ilegal Lee Sungmin'**

"Selamat pagi~."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Menatap namja tampan di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar cerah. Mata kelinci dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerling nakal.

"Aku kira aku bermimpi semalam. Tapi melihat kau dihadapanku ternyata ini kenyataan."

Sungmin mendengus. Mengabaikan sindiran halus yang terucap dari bibir tebal itu.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu mimpi buruk kan?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan sepiring sandwich di atas meja makan dengan seorang gadis tengah bertumpu siku disana.

"Aish aku bukan mimpi buruk kyu. Tapi bisa di bilang aku mimpi indahmu, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. Ikut mendudukkan tubuh tingginya ke sisi kursi lainnya di meja makan itu. Mengambil sebuah gelas dan mulai menyeduh segelas Mocca hangat.

"Untukku apa? Kau tidak melupakan bahwa aku juga butuh minum kan?."

"Kau fikir aku pelayanmu. Sudah bangun kesiangan dan sekarang kau sok memerintah. Selesaikan makanmu dan segera keluar dari rumahku."

Sungmin mendengus. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah kesal. Ini masih pagi, dan namja tampan itu sudah memarahinya 2 kali.

"Aku ingin disini saja. Tinggal bersamamu. Oke!."

"MWO?."

Sungmin terkekeh. Mengabaikan teriakan histeris namja tampan itu dan mulai memakan sandwich di hadapannya dengan wajah polos. Memakan sandwich daging itu tanpa memperdulikan wajah tampan yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Gadis gila! Bagaimana bisa aku menolongmu dan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku semalam. Aish~. Aku benar-benar gila. Selesaikan makananmu dan aku mau kau segera kembali ke asalmu. Terserah ke planet mana asal kau tidak ada lagi di hadapanku."

Sungmin tertegun. Menggigit sandwich itu dengan wajah kaget. Mata bening itu berbinar aneh dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah yang terlihat terluka.

"Kata-katamu terlalu sadis. Terkadang kau memarahiku, terkadang kau mengomeliku, terkadang kau berteriak padaku, tapi kenapa kau juga baik padaku? Dan sikap dinginmu, kenapa itu malah membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Jadi seharusnya aku yang marah denganmu. Kau apakan aku hah?."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Omelan yang sudah akan keluar dari kerongkongannya seolah terhenti. Terdiam dan sekarang tidak bisa meluncur keluar lagi. Di tatapnya gadis cantik itu dengan wajah frustasi. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis mengomel dengan kata-kata aneh yang mengandung pujian? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang gadis mengomel namun bibir itu masih mengunyah. Bagaimana bisa bibir itu mengunyah dan terlihat begitu menggemaskan? Dan bagaimana bisa dia jadi berfikiran seperti itu. Oh Tuhan

"Lupakan Lee sungmin. Semua ucapanmu membuatku gila. Makan dan segera menghilang dari fikiranku."

Hening~

"KYA! Kau memikirkanku? Kau memikirkanku Kyu? Jinja?—

"KYA !"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Menelan susah payah segelas Mocca di tangannya. Harinya yang tenang kini telah berlalu. Namun keanehan itu kini menyergap. Dia menyukai kebisingan yang di ciptakan gadis aneh di hadapannya. Kebisingan yang kini berwarna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas gadis cantik itu dengan wajah datar. Kembali memfokuskan padangannya pada Gadget yang ada di hadapannya. Menekan tombol-tombol layar sentuh itu dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau sedang sibuk ya? Aku sangat bosan Kyu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mugilnya dengan wajah masam. Melangkah duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Terdiam sesaat sebelum termangu takjub.

"Kau mengabaikanku karena bermain Games? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dengan wajahmu yang sok dingin itu kau tergila-gila dengan Games hah? Kyuhyun Miccheoso."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menekan tombol pause pada Gadget canggih di tangannya dan melangkah menjauh. Menjaga jarak dari tubuh mungil dengan wajah cantik itu.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau ini istriku Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terkekeh. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik saat mendengar kata 'Istri' yang keluar dari bibir tebal namja tampan itu. Sesuatu yang~

"Gila. Dan sekarang kau berfikir macam-macam. Oh Tuhan~, apa kesalahan yang aku lakukan hingga harus bertemu dengan gadis aneh sepertimu hah. Ini Mimpi Buruk !."

Sungmin mendesah bosan. Mengambil bantal putih di sampingnya dan membawa bantal itu ke telinganya. Mengabaikan protesan namja tampan itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan kata-kata ampuh walau dengan nada menyebalkan itu kini malah membayang dalam fikirannya. Seolah bernyanyi dalam fikirannya.

'Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau ini istriku Lee Sungmin.'

"Lee sungmin. Apalagi yang ada dalam fikiranmu hah? Keanehan apalagi yang kau perlihatkan sekarang?."

Sungmin meringis. Melipat kedua kaki putih itu dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada namja tampan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sekarang aku yang berfikir kau aneh kyu. Kenapa kau jadi begitu bawel? Kau bahkan tidak bertingkah sok 'dingin' lagi. Apa ini sifat aslimu dan semalam hanya topengmu hah? Atau sebaliknya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencerna ucapan gadis cantik itu dan terpaku saat menyadari betapa pertanyaan itu kini mulai menghantuinya. Kenapa dia jadi begitu bawel? Kenapa dia jadi begitu kesal? Kenapa dia jadi begitu peduli? Dan kenapa dia jadi bertingkah layaknya manusia normal.

"Oh Tuhan~. Aku ingin tidur saja dan jangan ganggu aku Sungmin. Please~."

Sungmin terpaku. Menatap kepergian namja tampan itu dengan kening mengkerut.

"Aku harus tidur agar bisa kembali normal. Jangan ikutan menjadi aneh kyu. Jangan!."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Menatap punggung dengan balutan singlet putih berlengan itu dengan pandangan hangat. Sudah lama dia ingin suasana pagi yang semeriah ini. Dan itu tidak akan bisa di capainya di rumah walau semua orang berbicara dengan berteriak. Dan itu semuanya hanya bisa di rasakannya sekarang. Saat dia berada di samping namja dingin itu.

"Yah. Kau terlihat lebih alami dengan segala omelanmu Kyu. Walau aku pasti akan sangat tergila-gila jika kau bertingkah dingin seperti semalam. Namun sifatmu yang seperti ini malah terlihat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun saranghaeyoo~."

Sungmin terkekeh. Melangkah bangun dan sedikit menurunkan baju kaos yang terangkat naik ke atas pahanya. Merapikan lipatan baju abu-abu itu dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. Tepat di hadapan sebuah komputer yang menyala.

"Umma~. Aku ingin ke Seoul."

Yeoja paruh baya dengan wajah cantik itu terpaku. Menatap gadis cantik dengan rambut berantakan itu dengan wajah sedikit kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang? Kau sedang tidak bercanda pagi-pagi begini bukan?."

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng cepat. Membuat rambut panjang sebatas leher itu bergerak lembut. Walau terlihat semakin berantakan namun wajah cantik itu malah semakin mempesona.

"Aku serius umma. Apa salahnya ke Seoul. Seoul dan korea utara tidak begitu jauh. Tapi kenapa seolah-olah Seoul itu berada di kutub utara hingga umma selalu melarangku kesana. Itu tidak masuk akal umma."

Yeoja paruh baya itu mendesah berat. Melangkah mendekati gadis cantik itu.

"Kau serius bummie? Seoul itu tidak seindah yang sering kau bayangkan sayang, disini lebih banyak tempat yang begitu indah. Bahkan jika kau ingin ke jepang umma akan memberikan tiketnya sekarang."

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng malas. Meletakkan dua lembar tiket itu di hadapan ibunya.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket ke seoul besok umma. Dan Siwon sudah berjanji akan menemaniku kesana. Jadi umma tidak bisa melarangku lagi."

"Cho kibum mengertilah. Kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa keluar negri tanpa pantauan umma sayang."

"Umma." Gadis cantik itu mendesah frustasi. "Aku sudah mempunyai titel di belakang namaku Umma. Jadi tidak ada alasan bahwa aku belum dewasa apalagi belum pantas untuk kesana. Dan tenang saja umma. Aku bersama siwon dan aku hanya ingin mengunjungi laki-laki bejat yang melupakan adiknya ini."

Yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimana bisa dia membantah jika anaknya yang sangat keras kepala itu jika sudah berikeras. Salahkan almarhum suaminya yang juga begitu keras kepala.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh pergi tapi dengan catatan bahwa kau akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengantarmu. Tidak lebih."

"Ta-tapi umma—"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menggeleng keras. "Kau mendapat titel karena IQ-mu yang di atas rata-rata itu Cho Kibum. Tapi sadarlah umurmu yang masih 20 tahun itu. Jadi turuti kemauan umma agar umma bisa tenang jika kau ke Seoul nanti."

Kibum mengangguk. Memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu dengan senyuman dingin di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku hanya merindukannya umma. Setelah aku puas bertemu dengannya aku akan kembali. Tapi aku berharap umma juga bisa kesana, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan di lakukannya di sana umma."

Cho Jaejoong mengangguk. Melepas pelukan pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. Gadis cantik yang walau enggan di akuinya kini sudah mulai menjadi wanita dewasa. Di paksakannya seulas senyum manis.

"Jangan kau ganggu hidup oppamu jika kau kesana Bummie~. Dan jangan repotkan Siwon yang umma herankan mau mengantarmu ke seoul."

Kibum terkekeh. Menganggukkan kepalanya patuh dan mulai melangkah mendekati kursi makan.

"Aku merindukannya umma. Sangat~. Apa umma juga merindukannya?."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Mengelus rambut berantakan namun lembut itu dengan anggukan pelan. Ikut melangkah duduk di samping gadis cantik itu.

"Umma juga merindukannya. Jika kau sudah disana bilang padanya bahwa dia juga harus kembali ke sini. Jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan gilanya itu."

Kibum mengangguk. Memasang wajah polosnya walau otaknya kini berfikir keras. Apa kyuhyun sudah berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu atau belum.

"Masih belum bisa di hubungi Sajangnim. Jeoshomnida~."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mendesis. Menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan hingga menjaga seorang gadis saja kalian tidak mampu. Apa kalian tidak berfikir bagaimana maraknya kejahatan sekarang hah?."

Gadis cantik itu membungkuk sopan. Merutuk dalam hati gadis cantik yang selalu di lindunginya itu.

"Mianhae Sajangnim. Kami akan segera mendapatkan Nona muda dalam keadaan selamat. Sekali lagi jeongmal Mianhae sajangnim."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mendesis. Putri satu-satunya yang di harapkannya akan membuatnya tenang malah semakin membuat kepalanya berputar. Di tambah dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa sungmin membawa senjatanya?."

Gadis cantik itu terdiam. Mengangkat wajah cantiknya dan menatap namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Tidak sajangnim. Nona muda meninggalkan tasnya dan hanya membawa ponselnya. Tapi nomor itu sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi. Mianhae."

Lee Young Won atau Kangin itu mendesis geram. Namun guratan khawatir lebih mendominasi di wajah tampannya yang mulai di makan usia. Ini tahun pertama dia akan mencalonkan diri sebagai Presiden negara Korea selatan setelah hampir 23 tahun mengabdi sebagai Jendral Angkatan Laut Korea Selatan. Dan anaknya malah semakin gemar berulah semenjak dia di calonkan sebagai calon Presiden.

"Cari Sungmin segera dan pastikan dia tidak akan bertingkah lagi. Pastikan dia selalu mengikuti kuliahnya dan pastikan dia akan mendapatkan gelar dokternya tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa dengan otak cemerlangnya dia malah memilih memasuki dunia Intelejen di banding kedokteran."

Gadis cantik yang merupakan pengawal pribadi sungmin itu meringis. Sifat keras kepala yang di miliki Sungmin tentu saja berasal dari ayahnya yang juga sangat keras itu. Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Nona muda hanya perlu menyerahkan Skripsinya Sajangnim. Setelah itu gelar Dokter sudah akan ada di depan namanya. Tapi bukankah Nona muda sangat mencintai dunia seperti anda Sajangnim?."

Kangin mendesah frustasi. Salahnya juga yang memperkenalkan dunia penuh senjata itu kepada anaknya dulu. Dan sekarang Sungmin benar-benar mencintai bunyi pistol. Tidak ada Les piano. Tidak ada Les Musik. Tidak ada les bahasa inggris. Yang ada hanya Les Judo. Karate dan segala Les bela diri lainnya. Namun entah kenapa Putri cantiknya itu malah terlahir dengan wajah manis di luar batas dengan suara indah dan bakat apik dalam musik tanpa terlalu fokus mempelajarinya.

"Sekarang kau harus memastikan bahwa dunia yang di cintainya itu tidak akan membahayakannya Hyuk jae-ssi. Aku tidak mau dia terlibat lagi dengan dunia Intelejen. Kau hanya perlu memastikan Sungmin mendapatkan gelar dokternya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Membungkuk sopan pada namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

:Mianhamnida atas keteledoran kami Sajangnim. Kami akan segera menemukan Nona muda."

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun siapa?."

Gadis cantik itu berdesis. Menatap layar kelap-kelip di hadapannya dengan tatapan berminat. Menatap satu persatu deretan huruf hangul di hadapannya dengan wajah serius.

"Penyerangan terakhir terjadi pada tanggal 3 Februari 1988."

Sungmin membaca deretan angka itu dengan kening mengkerut. Kenapa Kyuhyun menyimpan berita peperangan yang terjadi 25 tahun yang lalu. Tangan lentik dengan cincin perak di jari tengah itu bergerak lincah. Memawa kursor ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Oh Tuhan~."

Sungmin mendesis gugup. Menutup bibirnya cepat mencegah teriakan shock itu tercipta. Memastikan gambar di hadapannya itu bukan rekayasa.

"Ini—"

KLIK

Bunyi tombol yang di tekan kasar itu berhasil membuat gadis cantik itu terlonjak kaget. Dan layar hitam yang kini ada di hadapannya membuatnya mulai panik. Dan sebuah desisan dingin berhasil membuat jantungnya serasa terpompa karena gugup.

"Apa aku mengizinkanmu menyentuh barang-barangku?."

Sungmin menggeleng. Beranjak bangun dan berdiri tepat di hadapan wajah tampan dengan tatapan dingin yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan wajah gugup.

"Mi-mianhae~."

Kyuhyun mendesis. Menatap layar komputer yang kini menampilkan layar hitam setelah dengan kasarnya dia menekan tombol OFF pada keyboard. Melangkah menjauh tanpa ingin menatap wajah memelas yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Bagaimana Sungmin bisa membuka komputernya padahal komputernya juga memiliki pengamanan canggih yang setara dengan komputer yang ada di pemerintahan."

"Kyuhyun aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengutak-atik milikmu lagi tanpa seizinmu."

Namja tampan itu berjalan acuh. Melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu maafkan aku. Sungguh~ aku tidak melihat apapun yang akan membahayakanmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Termangu menatap pantulan cermin dengan sosoknya yang hanya memakai singlet putih terpantul disana. Wajah tampannya yang terkesan dingin, dan suara gedoran pintu yang saling menyahut.

"Aku terlibat dengan gadis seperti apa Tuhan? Kenapa ada seorang gadis yang bisa membobol komputerku di waktu terbilang singkat. Bahkan aku meninggalkannya hanya beberapa saat."

Namja tampan itu mendesah frustasi. Membiarkan tubuh tingginya terhempas begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

"Hidupmu mulai tak tenang Kyu~. Dan kau sendiri yang membiarkan hidupmu dalam keadaan kacau." Namja tampan itu mendesis. Memejamkan matanya dan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan yang masih ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri membuat namja tampan itu menulikan segala indra pendengarannya. Mengabaikan ketukan pada pintu yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit meringis. Tangan sungmin pasti membengkak nanti.

"Chagi~."

Namja tampan itu berteriak manja. Melangkah mendekati gadis cantik dengan balutan jas abu-abu itu.

"Hae~." Gadis cantik itu balas berteriak. Memberikan tempat untuk namja tampan itu dapat duduk. Menatap wajah childist itu dengan wajah lesu. "Sungmin membuatku gila hae. Hiks aku di omeli sepanjang hari oleh Presdir."

Donghae. Namja tampan itu meringis. Mengelus rambut panjang dengan ikatan kuncir kuda itu lembut. "Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan hyukkie~. Yah mungkin sungmin hanya bertingkah seperti biasa untuk membuat Kangin sajangnim mengamuk. Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan hingga wajahmu jadi jelek begini."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Memukul pundak tegap itu hingga teriakan kaget tercipta dari bibir namja tampan itu.

"Aku akan menghukum sungmin jika dia kembali nanti. Di omeli ayahnya itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan hae. Seluruh tubuhmu serasa bergetar apalagi dengan tatapan dingin yang penuh intimidasi itu. Hae bantu aku menemukan Sungmin. Ini sudah hampir 48 jam dia menghilang."

Donghae mengangguk. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke tubuh langsing kekasihnya. "Jangan terlalu panik hyukkie. Toh dengan sungmin menghilang kita bisa bersama begini. Jika tidak, kau pasti harus mengikutinya sepanjang hari. Dan aku yang akan merasa kehilangan."

Eunhyuk kembali mendengus. Memukul lengan kekar itu pelan namun membiarkan namja tampan itu tetap memeluknya. "Gila. Sungmin menghilang sama saja tiada hari tanpa ketenangan ikan. Hah~ aku heran kenapa sungmin semakin bertingkah semenjak ayahnya mencalonkan diri sebagai Presiden."

Donghae terdiam. "Mau mendengar analisaku?."

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. Menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap penuh minat namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Kurasa dari awal sungmin memang tidak berminat jika ayahnya menjadi Presiden. Kau tahu sungmin hanya memiliki Kangin sajangnim saja saat ini. Tanpa ibu dan tanpa seorang saudara. Kau fikir jika kau menjadi sungmin apa kau mampu hidup berdua dengan ayahmu saja yang notebane seorang kepala negara yang penuh dengan kesibukan untuk mengurus negara. Jika begitu tentu saja Sungmin yang manja akan sangat merasa kehilangan. Dan kabur salah satu cara sungmin untuk menunjukkan penolakan halusnya."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Memberikan kesan manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tahu kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila denganmu ikan. Karena di balik sifat mennyebalkanmu kau mampu menciptakan sebuah opini yang hampir sesuai dengan kenyataan. Hah~ jika benar apa yang kau katakan merupakan alasan sungmin untuk kabur rasanya akan sangat salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Donghae terkekeh. Semakin memeluk erat gadis cantik yang ada di sampingnya. Menatap ke depan tepat di hadapan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Jika aku tak mencintaimu maka aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang kau lindungi itu terlalu bersinar hyukkie. Orang lain akan terpesona padanya tanpa perlu melihat sifatnya."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Menganggukkan kepalanya walau enggan. "Jika kau menyebut gadis lain mungkin aku sudah mematahkan lehermu ikan amis. Namun berhubung itu sungmin aku memaafkanmu."

"Tapi tetap saja walau ada 1000 sungmin, yang mampu membuat letnan angkatan perang sepertiku tak bisa tidur hanya Lee hyukjae seorang."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Tapi tak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajahnya kini merona. "Gombalanmu basi." Kilahnya cepat. "Bagaimana latihanmu semalam? Apa melelahkan?."

Donghae mengangguk kecil. Mengeluarkan sebuah pistol tangan berukuran kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu?."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Menatap pistol seukuran korek api itu dengan wajah kagum. "Luar biasa. Apa ini bisa di gunakan? Berapa peluru bisa di muat di dalamnya?."

"5 peluru atau mungkin lebih. Ini pistol hadiah dari Sersan Park karena aku berhasil menyapu bersih semua target yang di perintahkannya semalam. Namun jika semalam sungmin hadir maka di pastikan Pistol ini akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak hadiah yang dapat dimilikinya. Aku heran bagaimana ada wanita seperti sungmin dan juka kau hyukkie."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Menatap pistol kecil itu dengan pandangan kagum. Memutar pistol itu di jari telunjuknya. "Memang apa yang salah dengan wanita seperti aku dan sungmin? Apakah membuat ketangkasan para pria ter-ancam?."

Donghae mendengus. Melemparkan sebuah batu dengan asal. "Kalian itu para wanita seharusnya berada di rumah, menanti suami masing-masing pulang dari bertugas dengan segelas kopi susu. Bukan sebaliknya, ikut berperang di medan perang."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. Beranjak bangun dan menatap langit dengan sinar keemasan menuju malam.

"Ada banyak wanita yang hadir dengan emansipasi. Memiliki kemampuan dan keberanian untuk ikut membela negaranya. Walau terkadang itu akan terasa lebih berat namun buat wanita seperti kami itu adalah tantangan. Tantangan untuk menunjukkan bahwa wanita juga memiliki kemampuan yang mungkin tidak di miliki oleh para laki-laki."

Donghae mengangguk. Menggenggam tangan pucat itu dengan lembut. "Walau itu tidak menyenangkan jika mengetahui fakta bahwa mungkin calon istriku lebih hebat dari diriku sendiri. Namun jika kami tetap bisa melindungi kalian para wanita rasanya itu tidak masalah. Jadi kau ingin langsung pulang atau kita minum segelas kopi susu dulu?."

Eunhyuk kembali menatap langit. "Pulang hae~. Aku harus memastikan sudah ada kabar tentang sungmin. Aku tidak ingin Kangin sajangnim semakin pemarah karena putri nakalnya itu menghilang."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk. Merangkul gadis cantik itu dan berjalan bersama menyusuri taman yang mereka tempati dari tadi dengan langkah ringan.

"Ingatkan sungmin, akan ada pemilihan agen CIA dekat-dekat ini."

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget. "Kau tak sedang bercanda kan hae?."

Donghae menggeleng kecil. "Aku baru mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja tadi. Pemilihan ini mungkin semakin rahasia di banding tahun lalu. Namun jika melihat keinginan sungmin yang terlampau itu rasanya aku ingin mendukungnya juga."

Eunhyuk mendesah berat. "Aku ingin sungmin bahagia dengan apa yang di pilihnya. Namun terkadang pilihan yang di ambil sungmin itu tidak akan jauh dari yang namanya bahaya. Dan itu yang semakin membuatku setrez hae."

Donghae mengulum senyum lembut. "Walau mungkin aku tak mengenal sungmin sebaik kau mengenal sungmin sendiri. Namun aku tak ragu sungmin akan lolos dengan mudahnya. Aku bahkan merinding membayangkan sungmin itu seorang wanita dengan wajah kekanakan."

"Kau benar. Dan itu berarti tugasku untuk menjaganya semakin berat."

Donghae mengangguk takzim. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menjadi pengawalnya dan menjadi seperti sungmin, mengabdi untuk negara sesuai dengan kata hatimu."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menarik sudut bibirnya dan menciptakan gumile smile indahnya. "Cukup menjaga Sungmin aku sudah bahagia. Kebaikan sungmin dan ibunya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan nyawaku sendiri. Aku terlalu menyayangi sungmin dan almarhum Leeteuk umma."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sayang. Membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan gadis cantik dengan tinggi yang hampir setinggi dengannya itu untuk masuk dan duduk di sisinya.

"Aku tahu alasan pasti kenapa aku bisa tegila-gila denganmu. Karena keteguhan hatimu benar-benar menjeratku hyukkie."

Hyukkie terkekeh. Mencium pipi putih itu kilat sebelum menunjuk jalan di depannya. "Aku juga mencitaimu jadi jalankan mobilnya. Sudah terlalu lama aku berkeliaran dan jauh dari tugas."

Namja tampan itu merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Memijat leher putihnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Tidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini dan dalam posisi seperti ini? Oh sungguh aku sudah berubah. Bahkan kebiasaanku saja berubah~."

Namja tampan itu mendesah berat. Kembali merenggangkan otot lehernya dan menatap jam seputih salju di atas meja nakas dengan gelengan tak percaya. Sudah jam 7 malam dan dia hampir tertidur 4 jam. Dan itu kembali menjadi rekor baru untuknya.

"Sungmin harus segera pergi atau aku tidak akan mengenali diriku sendiri lagi nanti~" helaan nafas berat itu tercipta bersamaan dengan deritan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Menatap ruangan di depannya yang gelap karena tidak ada cahaya lampu sama sekali dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Gadis aneh itu sudah pergi?" gumaman bingung itu terdengar. Dengan langkah pelan namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati saklar lampu. Menekan tombol dengan bunyi pelan hingga ruangan gelap itu bersinar dengan cahaya lampu.

"Sepertinya gadis aneh itu memang pergi. Hah~ seharusnya aku bersyukur bukan."

Namja tampan itu berujar parau. Kembali melangkah namun tersentak kaget saat mendapati tubuh yang tengah menyandar dengan kepala terkulai di dinding kamarnya tepat di sisi pintu sebelah kiri. Dan gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi yang di pastikan jauh lebih tidak nyaman dari posisinya tadi.

"Gadis gila—" Namja tampan itu berujar kaget dengan siratan nada khawatir. Melangkah cepat dan berjongkok di sisi sungmin yang masih terlelap. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang tertunduk-tunduk tidak nyaman. "—Dan aku bisa ikutan gila jika begini."

Dengan gerakan pelan tubuh langsing itu berpindah kedalam pelukannya. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala brydal style dan membawa gadis cantik itu masuk. Masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kembali menidurkan gadis cantik itu ke atas tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang baru di tidurinya beberapa menit yang lalu. – dan itu sebuah rekor baru lagi.

"Eungh~."

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menarik selimut dan kembali menyelimuti gadis cantik di hadapannya. Sebuah gerakan pelan berhasil membuat namja tampan itu terdiam. Tangan mungil yang entah sejak kapan ingin di genggamnya itu ada di hadapannya sekarang. Terkulai lemah dengan warna merah menyala. Jangan lupakan bengkakan-bengakakan yang mulai terlihat.

"Omo. Gadis aneh kau menyakiti tanganmu sendiri." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Menatap tangan seputih salju namun kini ternoda dengan warna merah itu dengan wajah merah. Entah kenapa emosi itu kini mulai merayap. Emosi pada tangan merah itu dan emosi pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia membiarkan sungmin menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri? Dan kenapa dia mesti emosi tidak jelas dengan gadis yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Oh Tuhan~." Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Melangkah keluar dengan gusar dan kembali muncul dengan alat kompresan yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat padaku Ming?." Namja tampan itu mendesah jengah. Menggenggam tangan putih itu dengan lembut. Membiarkan tangan kirinya mengompres tangan putih itu dengan pelan sedang tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan mengelus tangan putih itu entah sadar atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku~." Sungmin berujar parau. Dengan mata indahnya yang masih tertutup dan bibir shape M yang terlihat pucat itu bergerak lemah. Dalam keadaan tertidur gadis cantik itu masih berujar parau, membuat namja tampan itu semakin salah tingkah dengan raut khawatir. Raut yang hanya di tunjukkan untuk orang terkasihnya. Ibu dan mungkin saudara perempuannya. Tapi kini raut itu terlihat untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan baru di kenalnya tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Dan itu kembali menciptakan rekor baru.

"Tidurlah. Aku mungkin sudah memaafkanmu." Dengan asal namja tampan itu berujar. Meletakkan tangan putih itu kembali ke sisi tempat tidur. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan sosok sungmin yang masih terlelap.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi Bum? Apa benar jaejoong umma mengizinkanmu?."

Kibum mengernyit. Menatap namja tampan yang berdiri di sisinya dengan wajah aneh. Mengernyitkan kening indahnya dengan wajah tetap dingin.

"Jaejoong itu ummaku bukan ummamu Siwon. Dan kita benar-benar harus pergi. Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik disana. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kyuhyun banyak mengatur strategi tanpa bertindak."

Namja tampan itu mendesah berat. Dia bisa saja menyangkal apa yang di katakan gadis cantik di hadapannya. Namun nada datar itu membuatnya berfikir 2 kali. Kejeniusan yang di miliki gadis cantik di hadapannya itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Tapi kyuhyun bisa membunuhku jika aku membawamu kesana kibum."

Kibum, gadis cantik itu mendesah bosan. Menatap orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan. Dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menatap namja tampan dengan tubuh profesional disampingnya.

"Kita ini bertugas bertiga. Sudah cukup waktu 1 minggu yang kita berikan untuk Kyuhyun melakukannya sendiri. Dan sekarang aku tak ingin menerima alasan lagi membiarkannya bekerja sendiri. Apa guna kau dan aku jika kita tidak bisa bekerja sama."

Siwon mendesah bosan. Gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan namja yang mereka bicarakan sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama jenius dan sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi jangan sebut namaku jika kyuhyun mengamuk karena aku melibatkanmu dalam kasus ini. Oh Kibum~, kyuhyun hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menuruti apa yang di inginkannya. Kau bisa memantaunya dari jauh tanpa harus menyusul ke Seoul."

Kibum mengangguk. Menarik tas ransel biru di atas lantai dan membawanya ke punggungnya. Melangkah kecil tanpa memperdulikan wajah tampan yang kini bersinar kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati pada gadis sedingin dia Tuhan?." Desahan frustasi itu terdengar. Ikut melangkah setelah sebelumnya menarik dua buah koper yang di tinggal kibum sesuka hati.

'Ayahmu meninggal bukan tanpa alasan, bukan hanya karena peperangan, tapi lebih karena pengkhianatan'

Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya gusar. Suara bass yang selalu terbayang itu seolah menghantuinya.

'Ayahmu meninggal ketika memimpin penyerangan ke laut selatan korea. Namun penembakan besar-besaran yang terjadi disana berhasil melumpuhkannya walau dia masih kembali ke sini dengan keadaan koma sebelum akhirnya meninggal.'

'Kita tidak harus membunuhnya kyu. Kita bisa memberi mereka pelajaran tanpa harus ada pembunuhan balasan'

Kata-kata dingin namun lembut di telinganya itu kini gantian terngiang di dalam fikirannya. Semakin membuat namja tampan itu mengeram lelah. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan langit seoul tanpa bintang menyambut indra penglihatannya.

'Apa kau sudah menemukannya Cho kyuhyun?.'

Peringatan dingin itu kembali terngiang. Namja paruh baya itu yang menugasinya. Walau dengan suara indah namun kesan dingin dan mencekam tetap saja tidak terlepas dari suara itu.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan bintang di langit Seoul di musim dingin seperti ini kyu."

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Memejamkan matanya dan mengontrol jantungnya yang tersentak kaget. Menggeserkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan gadis cantik itu melangkah duduk di sampingnya. Ikut mendongakkan wajah dan menatap langit yang kembali tanpa bintang.

"Ini sudah jam 2 dini hari. Apa kau memang terbiasa tidur larut malam?."

Kyuhyun bergumam kecil. Mengabaikan gadis cantik itu dan mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya menatap langit walau fikirannya seolah berkecamuk.

"Maafkan aku, kehadiranku mungkin mengacaukan hidupmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengganggu hidupmu kyu."

Suara lemah itu sukses membuat kyuhyun terdiam. Suara serak dengan guratan bersalah. Dia tidak marah. Dia hanya tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Kejadian dimana dia harus merasa khawatir dan takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan sekarang perasaan itu mulai hadir bersamaan dengan hatinya yang bisa menerima sungmin.

"Hah—" desahan pasrah itu terdengar. Bibir yang mulai memucat itu terkatup lemah bersamaan dengan matanya yang menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. "Mungkin penilaianmu tentangku sebagai gadis aneh masih mengganggumu sampai sekarang. Tapi aku mohon jangan salahkan aku, karena walaupun enggan dan tidak ingin menerimanya tetap saja aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku sudah menyukaimu walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Mungkin aku gila dan kau boleh menyebutku begitu. Tapi menatapmu pertama kali sudah membuatku terpesona kyu. Aku menolaknya tapi alam bawa sadarku menerimanya~."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan perasaannya secara gamblang di hadapan seorang laki-laki tanpa merasa takut untuk di tolak. Apa sungmin terlalu percaya diri atau sungmin tahu dia tidak mampu menolak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Beranjak bangun dan menoleh sekilas. Dan jantung itu kembali berdesir hangat saat wajah putih bak porselen itu juga menatapnya. Mata bening yang selalu bersinar manja itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Apa sungmin serius? Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kyuhyun? Sebegitu cepatnya?.

"Perasaanmu hanya perasaan kagum sesaat. Jadi lupakan sebelum kau semakin menderita."

Sungmin meringis. Menganggukkan kepalanya dan merapikan baju kaos longgar yang di pakainya. Menegakkan tubuh mungilnya dan siap melangkah.

"Apa perasaan aku menyukaimu itu sangat mengganggumu kyu?."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Menegakkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis cantik yang masih memunggunginya itu dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Perasaan itu milik manusia yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Aku menyukaimu dan itu menjadi hak-ku. Kau tidak perlu berfikir untuk membalasnya dan kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai berita kemarin—." Nada dingin dan lelah itu terdengar. Kembali melangkah dan menyentuh pegangan pintu yang mendingin karena suhu itu dengan tangan bergetar. "— Dan aku akan pergi besok pagi biar semua ini benar-benar hanya sebuah kejadian kemarin yang bisa di lupakan."

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Menatap punggung yang menjauh itu dengan wajah aneh. Semua perasaan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa menangkap maksudnya. Hanya bisa termangu dan menatap kepergian sungmin dengan pandangan mata kosong.

'Apa memang harus begini akhirnya?'

**T ... B ... C**

**ff ini memang membosankan dengan alur berantakan. Namun Review merupakan kekuatan tersendiri. Menerima segala koreksi, saran maupun kritik yang membangun.**

**Dika tunggu komentarnya :)**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
